Revved Up
by Dear-chemistry
Summary: Set directly after The Longest Night Ever. Jess is revved up and Nick Miller has his work cut out for him.


**Set immediately after ****_The longest night ever. _****Couch sex. Smutty smut smut, sexiNESS goodness. Enjoy!**

Jess slammed the loft door, thankful to be home after hell of the night she'd had chasing Schmidt around. She dropped her purse on the floor just as Nick was rounding the corner from the kitchen, holding a squirming Ferguson.

"I just violated this guy in ways I never want to think about again." Nick said, laughing awkwardly as he dropped the cat to the floor where it landed gracefully on all four feet and ran off. Jess have him a blank stare, could this night get more weird? "Butt pill." Nick clarified and Jess opened her mouth and nodded because /oh, that made sense/.

"Wash your hands, Nick!" Jess pointed to the kitchen and Nick about faced and obeyed /because he was whipped/. "Where's Winston?" Jess asked from the living room as she noticed how quiet the whole loft was. Nick emerged, drying his hands on his pants because who had time for paper towels? "Long story but he stayed the night with a lady who makes bad bologna sandwiches and I never want to live through that awkwardness again." Jess nodded because fair enough, she didn't want to know she was just glad they had the apartment to themselves and she threw her sweater over her head and slung it against the couch and Nick's jaw dropped. "Uhhh, hi Jess." Jess closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and stood on her tippy toes, placing kisses on his neck, his jawline. "You have," she said in between kisses, "no idea" her hands moved down his chest, "how" she kissed his lips this time, her hand traveling lower until her fingers brushed over the crotch of his pants "/hard/ of a night I've had." Nick squirmed because /woah/. "Wanna tell me about it?" He breathed and she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. "I hit Schmidt with my car and then we sat in an alley for an hour watching CeCe and Coach round third base against a wall." She breathed into his neck as her fingers did that /thing/ in his chest hair that drove him wild. "W-what?" Nick gasped and Jess just responded with a "Shhh, less talking." And her mouth covered his and her tongue pushed into his mouth and that was fine enough for him because she was pushing him against towards the couch and he stumbled backwards until he was falling on to the couch and he grabbed her waist, pulling her down with him and she let out a squeal and then she straddled his hips, not missing a beat until she was once again placing open mouthed kisses on his neck and grinding down against his crotch, which was definitely at half staff by now and Jess moaned into his ear, "I wasn't kidding about the couch sex, Nicholas." And Nick gulped because this woman was perfect and /his/. Jess slid off of Nick, off of the couch and onto her knees and Nick sat halfway up, his eyes hooded as he watched Jessica fucking Day, his girlfriend, undo his slacks, first the button, then the zipper and she reached inside and immediately found his half hard dick and she smirked up at him, "Well Nicholas Miller I do declare, no underpants?" And Nick smirked, "Laundry day," and then all the words died on his lips because /her's/ were wrapping around his shaft and her mouth sunk down on him, taking him deeper and deeper and she could feel him harden further in her mouth and she moaned around him as a surge of arousal shot right through her and coated her underwear.

His fingers threaded into her hair because /JESUS/, he'd had blow jobs before of course but none of his exes had ever compared to the talented mouth of Jessica Day. He was completely hard now and the tip of his dick was hitting the back of her throat and she was still moaning around him and she was getting so into it that her hand had disappeared underneath her skirt and she readjusted herself while bobbing her head up and down his length to pull her tights half down so she could reach into her underwear so she could alleviate the throbbing pulse he felt /there/. Nick grunted and then pulled her head up and off him, her mouth leaving his dick with a /pop/ and Nick growled, /he fucking growled/, "Jessica I swear to God if you don't get up here..." Jess smirked, sitting back on her heels, "you'll what, Miller?" She cocked her eyebrow in a challenge and Nick grabbed her by the biceps and drug her onto the couch, determined and too turned on to fucking care. He pulled her stockings off and grabbed the lace material of her panties, very wet panties, and literally ripped them from her body. "Nick!" Jess moaned, trying to sound mad but her body betrayed her because /hunnghhh/, nothing was more sexy than an aggressive Nick Miller, "those were my Victoria's Secret underwear." Nick was working on taking off her bra and mumbled "Shut up, I'll buy you more." Nick used his toes to pull his pants the rest of the way off and palmed her breasts, bar tending had done him good because he was /great/ at Multi tasking, especially in bed and Jess was moaning, her nipples hardening underneath his talented, calloused fingers. "Nick, god," and it was his turn to drop to his knees and he threw her legs over his shoulder and wasted no time diving right in, his stubble tickling her thighs before his tongue made contact with her clit and she arched off the fucking couch. "Oh yeah, Nick, so good, so good, you're so good at that." She was babbling but she didn't care because he was sucking on her mouth sensitive spot and she shrieked when his finger pushed inside of her, pushing in slow at first and then he added another, curling them upwards and licking her clit in just the way he knew made her come apart and it only took a few more thrusts and sucks before she was calling out his name and God's and shaking around him.

He wasted no time standing, his cock at attention, so turned on it was actually bobbing against his stomach and he reached into the couch for the couch condom stash and made quick work of rolling it into his member while she recovered. She was a sight, hair in disarray, glasses crooked, naked except for her skirt which was pushed around her hips, her legs still slightly parted and he positioned himself between them, running his dick up and down the length of her. She was still so wet that there was literally no resistance in pushing inside of her and she wrapped her legs around his hips. "This good?" Nick breathed and Jess just nodded and thrusted up against him, "Just give it to me, Miller." Nick smirked, "I can do that." And he pushed into her so hard, that she scooted up the couch and her nails dug into his back and soon apartment 4D was filled with the sounds and moans and grunts and the sounds of skin slapping. "Fuck Nick, so good." Jess purred and reached down to rub her clit and Nick knew she was close and he leaned down an whispered "So beautiful, Jessica." And that was it, she was coming and clenching, and swearing and he followed her over the edge, filling the condom.

He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily and she rubbed her hands soothingly up and down his surprisingly smooth back. After Agee minutes he pulled out of her and she whimpered at the loss of contact and he got up to remove the condom and went to the bathroom to chunk it and Jess watched as he cute butt jiggled down the hallway. "Nice butt, Nick." Jess giggled and soon Nick was plopped back down beside her in all his naked glory and she laid her head against his shoulder. "So you really hit Schmidt with your car?" And Jess laughed, "yeah, yes I did but in my defense he /asked/ me too." Nick shrugged because he would never really understand Schmidt's logic. "So you have a fetish for watching people make out in alleys?" And now she shrugged because maybe she did but mostly because "No, I have a Nick Miller fetish." She leaned in and kissed him and that was good enough for him.

"Homeland?" Nick asked and looked at the tv, it wasn't too late to start their date night and Jess smiled, "I'd like that."

She could get used to this. Life with Nick Miller, just the two of them. Thoughts of marriage floated through her mind again and she smiled and Nick came back from the tv where he was putting in the DVD and he asked "What?" as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she shrugged, cuddling up against him, both still naked and natural and she sighed "I just like you." Nick looked down at her, choking on the words he really wanted to say but instead just muttered "I like ya, too, Jess." And that was enough for them. For now.


End file.
